Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?: Ikatlong Aklat
This article is about the 2017 version on IBC 13. For the 1980 and 2013 version, see Anna Liza and Annaliza. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (Lit: Until when, Annaliza?) is a 2017 Philippine family drama television series based on the 1980 television series of the same title (aired on GMA Network) that starred Julie Vega and revived as the 2013 television series (aired on ABS-CBN) that topbilled Andrea Brillantes. Directed by Mervyn B. Brondial and Vanessa U. de Leon, it is topbilled by Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC in February 13, 2017, replacing You Light Up My Life. It is considered as the 3rd school-themed drama series of IBC after the first ever teleserye adaptaton of Korean drama Glory Jane (under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) and High School Life, and the 2nd primetime school-themed drama series of the network's primetime block after the success of Glory Jane. Overview 'First adaptation' Anna Liza is the original 5-year classic and family drama written by Benjamin Viernes. From the original creator of Ray Benedicto, it was topbilled by Julie Vega. It was considered as the network's very first soap opera and also in a primetime slot. It was originally aired on GMA Network from February 4, 1980 to May 10, 1985. 'Second adaptation' Annaliza is the 2013 Philippine family drama created by Ray Benedicto, Gil C. Soriano and Zenaida O. Soriano and written by Roldeo T. Endrinal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez, it was topbilled by Andrea Brillantes. It was aired on ABS-CBN from May 27, 2013 to March 21, 2014. Plot Annaliza Garcia (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a high school teenage girl who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crosses her path by a foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She is a teenager in high school as she determined to study for good, throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring towards others even when she tired and achieved in a good girl. Annaliza determined from her biological and wealthy parents—Gardo (Martin Escudero) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel), Lazaro's romantic love interest. She told Stella (Rizza Diaz), Gardo's avenging ex-lover, who has a daughter. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Lazaro paired Isabel. Casts and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Annaliza Garcia - the main protagonist of the soap opera of the same name. Annaliza is known for having an angelic face with a good smile, an innocent eyes and a long beautiful hair. In some episodes of the soap, she wear a school uniform. Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person. She prays infront of Sto. Nino statue as the most popular in the soap opera. She is a teenager in high school as she determined to study for good, throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring towards others even when she tired and achieved in a good girl. *'Tom Taus' as Lazaro Garcia - the foster father of Annaliza. *'Cara Eriguel' as Isabel Garcia - Lazaro's romantic love interest and the younger sister of Annaliza. *'Rizza Diaz' as Stella Celerez-Diaz - the adoptive daughter who endure a relationship of Gardo. *'Martin Escudero' as Gardo Diaz - the childhood brother of Stella. 'Supporting Cast' *'Alfred Vargas' as Greg Arellano - Lazaro's friend and fictional man. *'Janus del Prado' as Guido Padilla - the main antagonist. The biological father of Annaliza. He is the one who involved Annaliza is a high school classmate. Guido is a good person behind of his good attitude. *'Hiro Volante' as Glenn Laxamana - the suitor teenage brother of Annaliza as a love interest. In high school, Glenn is a teenage boy approach him to Annaliza to love her. Annaliza fall in love with Glenn. *'Cogie Domingo' as Alvin Laxamana - Glenn's father. *'Assunta De Rossi' as Linda Laxamana - Glenn's mother. *'Justin Ward' as Ricky Arellano - Greg's biological teenage brother. *'Denise Canlas' as Arlene Diaz - Stella's teenage daughter and the teenage sister of Annaliza. She has a curly long hair. Arlene described as a kontrabida in the soap opera because she always bullying Annaliza. She is a bully but on the following parts of the story, she became kind to Annaliza. *'Nina Jose' as Lilian Mendiola - Isabel's adoptive friend. *'Renz Aytona' as PJ Santiago - one of Arlene's friends. *'Sarah Ortega' as Jenny Ramirez - the daughter of Stella and Arlene's younger sister. *'Raisa Dayrit' as Aira Montenegro - Annaliza's bestfriend. *'Jef Gaitan' as Ella Santiago - PJ's elder sister. *'Aaron Rosario' as Lester Marudo - Jenny's childhood friend. *'Adrian Desabille' as Patrick Domingo *'Vangie Martelle' as Melissa Mendoza 'Extended Cast' *'Kate Alejandrino' as Teacher Elvie Lopez - the teacher in high school. *'Ketchup Eusebio' as Alfred 'Special Participation' *'Alessandra Sophia' as young Annaliza Garcia *'Francyss "Kiko" Abuan' as young Glenn Laxamana *'Jedrik Yamio' as young Ricky Arellano Episodes Production IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa believed that the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. to line produce some television drama for IBC. It is the third installment of the original soap opera from its original director, Gil C. Soriano and touched the hearts of hundreds of thousands of Filipino televiewers who cried as they enjoyed the soap opera, Anna Liza which was originally played by the late matinee idol Julie Vega, aired on GMA Network from 1980 to 1985 and one of the most popular and well-loved drama series of all time. In 2013, GMA Network's chief competitor, ABS-CBN acquired the rights of the soap opera to remade Annaliza and Andrea Brillantes played the title role. The third adaptation of Annaliza is a female teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in her first leading role of the soap opera after her pretty performer in the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. as her 1st runner-up next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez. During the trade launch of IBC on November 24, 2016 at the Sofitel Philippine Plaza, IBC and Secarats unveiled the project to create the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? and will serve as the first project of Jhazmyne in her title role as a high school classmate. "Jhazmyne as Annaliza" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. Tom Taus and Cara Eriguel will be reunited together in this project four years ago after hosting the variety show DMZ-TV and portraying the role of Lazaro and Isabel are the romantic love of a teenage daughter Annaliza. It will serve the second primetime project of Tom after Syrena and the fifth teleserye project of Cara after Gaya ng Dati, Kailangan Kita, Fantasiko and Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?. They are joined by PBA courtside reporter Rizza Diaz, who will be making her teleserye debut in IBC through the soap opera as the role of Stella. Martin Escudero will also be making the first major primetime project after his contract with TV5 expired. Also, the second primetime project of Hiro Volante after his role of Pablo in Glory Jane, the high school teleserye is a Philippine remake of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title and portraying the role of Glenn. 'Filming' Due to her schedule with acting and school, filiming of the high school drama Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? began in December 5, 2016. 'Trailer' On Janaury 19, 2017, IBC released the first teaser trailer for the the series on YouTube, featuring Tobias. Another teaser followed on January 27, and once again featuring Tobias. Later that month, IBC and Secarats released a series of exclusive posters and cast portraits on the series's website and Twitter. On February 3, 2016, the first full-length trailer was released. Soundtrack Due to the success of the soap opera, the soundtrack album for the teleserye was released on February 12, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services and distributed by IBC Records and PolyEast Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify and iTunes. All the songs from the soundtrack album of the series performed by Secarats premier artists and premier recording artists, Cherryz Mendoza, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez and Keith Cruz. The theme song, Annaliza, composed by Louie Ocampo and performed by The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent, Cherryz Mendoza for the soap opera's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Roel Manlangit as a theme song for the 2013 family drama Annaliza on ABS-CBN. 'Track listing' # Annaliza (theme song) (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita (composer: Larry Hermoso) - Via Saroca # Naaalala Ka (composer: Rey Valera) - Grae Fernandez # Parang Baliw (composer: Keddy Sanchez) - Keith Cruz # Nakapagtataka (composer: Jim Paredes, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Via Saroca # Laging Naro'n Ka (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza # Sa May Bintana (composer: Ryan Cayabyab) - Grae Fernandez # Malay Mo (composers: Edith Gallardo and Babsie Molina, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz # Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Grae Fernandez # Kung Sa Akin Lang (composer: Alex Catedrilla) - Cherryz Mendoza Trivia *''Bida Best 2016'' runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias is the third Annaliza. She is a teen actress portrayed the role at age 14. Julie Vega was 11 whgen she played Anna Liza, while Andrea Brillantes portrayed in the second Annaliza. References See also * Jhazmyneenatics Official (@jhazmyneenatics_4) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne Tobias (@jhazmyneclaire1) • Instagram photos and videos * Jhazmyne AngelsOFC (@jhazangelsofc) • Instagram photos and videos * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13 * Jhazmyne Tobias Portay The Title Role In 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' premiere this Monday on IBC-13 * ‘Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?’ Premieres February 13 on IBC-13 * New primetime schedule of IBC-13 with the premiere of 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' * IBC-13 TOPPLE THE NUMBER ONE SLOT ON PRIMETIME * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television series reboots